Secret Crush
by Zinka17
Summary: Talossa daydreams and draws a picture of her friend and secret crush, Sealand. But what happens when America catches her? Sealand x OC


**I do not own any characters from Hetalia. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own my OC Talossa.**

* * *

Talossa was sitting in her room, the one she had at America's house that is. Since he was her big cousin, she often stayed at his place. She was currently doodling a picture of her best friend and secret crush, Sealand.

Even though he was sometimes a brat and would annoy her, he had a sweet side too. Talossa smiled as she thought back to the previous week when he had been so nice to her.

~Flashback~

"I got one!" Talossa shouted excitedly as she felt a huge tug on her fishing pole.

"Well go on, reel it in!" Sealand replied, not wanting it to get away. The two of them were sitting in a small boat close to the shore of Milwaukee.

Talossa reeled in the fishing line as much as she could, but the fish was so heavy that she couldn't get it out of the water. She tried pulling on the line instead, and she saw the top of the fish's head peek out of the water.

"I think I got it Pete!" She stood up and pulled on the line as hard as she could, and before she could even register what was happening, she found herself losing her balance, and fell right into the water.

"Vivian!" Sealand reacted without thinking and dived into the water. Talossa could swim just fine, but he wanted to help her anyway.

"P-Pete, what are you d-doing?" Talossa asked, shivering from the cold water.

"Helping you! W-why else would I jump in this freezing water?" Without warning, he grabbed her hand and used all his strength to help her climb back into the boat, then he climbed in himself.

"W-well that was really nice of you. You could've just stayed in the boat and pulled me up."

Sealand blushed. "I-I know. I wasn't really thinking. Hehe."

Talossa smiled. "Well, I guess that ends our fishing trip for today. Too bad we didn't catch anything."

"Yeah, and now we're both soaking wet, so we better go to your house and dry off," Sealand suggested. He turned the motor on and they were back on land within a few minutes.

"Sorry for being so clumsy and ruining everything. I should have known better than to stand up in a small boat like that."

"It's okay, really. I still had fun today."

The two of them headed to Talossa's house, talking and laughing the whole way.

~End of Flashback~

Talossa sighed dreamily as she put the finishing touch on her drawing, a heart.

"Hey little dudette! What'cha doin'?" America asked as he burst the door open.

"AH!" Talossa screamed and quickly hid her drawing under a stack of plain paper. She frowned at her cousin. "Alfred, you need to knock instead of just bursting into my room unexpectedly!"

He ignored her and walked over to her, lifting up papers to try and find the drawing. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away, then picked up the stack of papers.

"Keep your hands off my stuff!"

"Whoa, calm down cuz! I just wanna see what you're drawing."

"It's none of your business. Now go away." Talossa got up and set the papers down on her bed, then tried pushing Alfred out the door. But he was too heavy for her to move, so he just stood there laughing obnoxiously.

"I'm not going anywhere until you show me your drawing," America stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"Why do you wanna see it so bad? It's just a dumb drawing," Talossa argued, hoping he would just forget about it and leave.

"You've been in here all day and I wanna know why. What drawing could be so important that you won't leave the room?"

"It's nothing! Now go!"

"Alright alright, I'm going. But I'll find out sooner or later." And with that, America walked out and shut the door behind him. Talossa didn't waste a second and locked the door behind him.

"Whew, that was close!" She went back over to her bed and picked up the paper with the drawing, admiring it.

After awhile, Talossa got hungry, so she went in the kitchen to get a snack. Little did she know that America had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He had been in the living room, and when he saw his little cousin go into the kitchen, he quietly sneaked by her and went into her room.

He immediately spotted the stack of papers and took the piece that was at the bottom. When he saw the drawing, he bursted out laughing.

Talossa's heart raced. She heard America laughing down the hall. That could only mean...

"My drawing!"

She put down the food she had been preparing and ran to her room. She saw America standing there with the drawing in his hand, laughing hysterically.

"I didn't know you had a crush on Sealand! Wait until I tell Britain!"

"No! You can't tell anyone!" Talossa yanked the paper away from America and glared at him.

"He'll think it's hilarious! In fact, I should tell everyone at the next world meeting, including Sealand."

Talossa couldn't take it anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the room crying.

"Oh no, now look what I've done! Me and my big mouth." America sighed and followed Talossa. He found her on the couch, her face buried in her arms.

"Hey, Viv? Don't cry. I was just messing around. I won't really tell anyone."

Talossa sniffled. "Yeah right. You might as well just call Sealand and tell him now so our friendship can be ruined."

"I'm serious!" America sat next to his cousin and put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Talossa looked up at her cousin and smiled. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" He asked with an innocent look.

"Yes."

"Well not this time. You can trust me."

Talossa just crossed her arms and looked away.

"C'mon, you know you love me kiddo!" America tickled the brunette until she started giggling.

"Okay okay, I believe you!"

The two of them laughed together and then hugged each other.

"Well, I better get some work done around here. See ya later cuz," America announced as he got up.

"Okay, bye," Talossa replied, waving at him.

"Oh and by the way, that drawing looked just like Sealand! You're a great artist!"

Talossa blushed and smiled. "Thanks Alfie."

* * *

**A/N: I posted this on deviantART over a month ago! I completely forgot to post it here too until now. XD**

**Anyway, Talossa is my OC. If you wanna see what she looks like or read her bio, go to my deviantART page and go to the Hetalia folder in my gallery. I currently have 2 drawings, this story, and a journal about her.  
**


End file.
